Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to client navigation behavior in a computer network, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for image based control of navigation of a second client computer through a first client computer.
Background
Web browsers navigate across different network resources of the Internet by loading an initial web page into the browser that contains links to other web pages. Interacting with a link retrieves the linked web page, from which additional links become available.
Links are made part of a web page by the authors of the web pages, and that syntax is hosted on web servers operated by the owners and operators of the web sites with which the web pages are associated. Tools exist for Internet users that are not web programmers to create and modify web page content for viewing by others (e.g. posting images or other information on a user's Facebook or LinkedIn web page), however, there is currently no facility available for Internet users to insert links into web pages authored by others.